Promises
by Herochick007
Summary: "Don't make a promise you can't keep" Draco and Hermione talk about promises and the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hermione or Draco.**

* * *

"You know better than to make promises you can't keep."

"And what would you know about that? Maybe I intend to keep this one. Ever think of that?" Draco laughed loudly. He'd almost forgotten how much of a spitfire Hermione could be.

"If you keep this one, it's to the death. You don't want that." He countered. He knew full well she had no idea what she was agreeing to. There was no way she would agree if she knew.

"Yes, I know. Marriage is to the death in the wizarding community. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I want to spend my life with you, Draco? That maybe, just maybe, I see something in you that you pretend doesn't exist?"

"Like what? I'm a ruined pure-blood with no future and no power."

"Power doesn't mean everything. And you do have a future. You'll just have to start from the ground up. I can help you. I never had anything to my name in this world."

"You'd help me?"

"Of course I will. Isn't that what a good wife does?" she smirked.

"Keep throwing that word around and I might take you up on it."

"I wish you would already. We've been at each other back and forth since fourth year, I know you have feeling for me. Daphne doesn't keep her mouth shut." Draco cursed loudly causing Hermione to laugh.

"It would have to be her."

"Don't be mad at her, Draco. She was trying to help me. We both know the marriage law is going to pass. Don't make that face, you look like a ferret."

"I do not."

"Do so. Now, back to my proposal? Will you marry me, Draco?" Draco nodded. This woman was going to drive him insane. Thankfully, that insanity would last the rest of his and her lives.

"Yes. I will marry you, Hermione."

"Good," she answered leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Draco or Hermione.**

 **A/NII: I planned this as a one shot, but because of the overwhelming amount of views and interest, I am going to continue!**

"We should have it at the manor. The house elves could decorate."

"Are they being paid yet?"

"I tried offering them payment. You were there, remember?"

"You weren't persistent enough. They don't understand how they're being enslaved." Draco blinked trying not to show his annoyance. This argument occurred nearly every other day. Even though his family had lost most of its money, they did still retain the manor and a handful of loyal house elves.

"They won't listen to me, Hermione. They seem to like being brainwashed as you put it. Here, let's make a deal. Once we're married and you are Madam Malfoy you will be able to command the house elves as madame of the house. You can insist they take vacation and payment." Draco was starting to get the point where freeing all his house elves might be an option, if nothing else to stop hearing Hermione nag him about them.

"Fine, I will. In the mean time, we actually need to plan this thing. I don't want some huge spectacle," she whispered some of the fight leaving her eyes.

"No poofy white dress and glitter charms on everything?"

"Merlin no," Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the relief on Draco's face. "I am not that kind of girl."

"I didn't think so, but Pansy talked a lot about how she wanted her dream wedding. She wanted white, glitter, glamour, a swarm of doves, me in a white tux, and the whole wizarding community in attendance."

"I can do without the glitter, the glamour, definally no doves, and the wizarding community can read about it in the prophet later."

"Hmm, you didn't mention anything about me in a white tux."

"That part can stay."

"So far we have what I'm wearing, and who is not going to be attending. Think we can narrow down the plans a little bit more?"

"I never really gave it much thought honestly. I didn't expect to win the war. I didn't expect to survive, for either of us to survive," Hermione whispered. Draco blinked and slowly put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know. I never gave much thought to the future either. I guess I always figured my father would be controlling and taking care of everything for me."

"I guess neither of us pictured us together like this."

"Maybe in my dreams."

"Mine too," she whispered. Draco pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted nearly a minute before the pair broke apart again.

"So, should we have the wedding here at the manor? We can ask our friends to help decorate, if the house elves don't want to be paid for doing the job?"

"That sounds perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter. I never have, I never will unless you count having too many copies of all seven books.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading!**

"Mistress Hermione, Master Draco sent me to let you know you have a guest. Would you like me to bring her here?" Hermione looked up from the mirror. One of the house elves, Middi, was standing in her doorway. Most of the house elves tended to avoid Hermione.

Middi was one of the few that didn't. Hermione liked the house elf for the most part, even if she couldn't convince her to take payment.

"Yes please." Middi disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with Ginny. Ginny's arms were full of bags.

"Ginny! I didn't know you were stopping by today?"

"I didn't know I was either. I was out shopping and I saw this dress and I had to get it for you. It's perfect for your wedding!" Ginny sat her bags down and pulled a garment bag out of one. She laid it across the bed and unzipped it. Inside was a white dress.

"Ginny, you know I don't want anything too..."

"Don't worry, it's not. Here," Ginny slid the dress out. It was a simple dress with some silver beading across the neckline. It had small fluttery sleeves and a reasonable skirt. "See, I told you."

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

"Perfect, isn't it?" Hermione nodded her voice caught in the throat. "Go ahead, try it on. They only had one left, so you might have to alter it a little. " Ginny helped Hermione slide into the dress and zip the back.

"It's a little loose here," Hermione pointed her wand at the dress, tightened the waist a little, "but otherwise it fits perfectly."

"It was meant for you. Go ahead, twirl. I know you want to." Hermione laughed and spun slowly letting the skirt flair around her legs. The dress came to her ankles, long enough to be elegant, but short enough she wouldn't trip over it. Ginny smiled watching her best friend.

A knock on the door caught their attention

"Ladies, would either you like tea?"

"Just a minute Draco," Ginny yelled throwing a cloak over Hermione. "Okay, come in." Draco blinked seeing Hermione wrapped in a cloak with bare feet. He sat the tea tray on the desk.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Right. I didn't know that's what you two were up to. I'll be elsewhere then," he exited the room quickly causing Hermione to bust out laughing. She slid out of the dress and tucked it back into its bag. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"We're still adjusting the marriage idea. I mean, we just decided where to have it two days ago. Speaking of which, want to help decorate?"

"Sure, mind if I make Harry and Ron help?"

"The more the merrier," Hermione stated causing the younger girl to laugh picturing their friends hanging streamers and setting up chairs. "Now we just need to set a date."

"You still haven't narrowed it down any?"

"Not really. We've been busy with other things."

"Hermione, I know this wedding isn't exactly what you wanted, with the marriage law making you move faster. Still no reason not to be excited about it. Just think about it, you get to spend your whole life with the man you love."

"I am excited, Ginny. I'm just..."

"Nervous? Waiting for the other shoe to drop? Thinking that if you start feeling happy about this something will go horribly horribly wrong?"

"Yes."

"Even if it does go wrong, we'll still be here for you. You're not alone. And besides, things will work out fine."

"How can you be so sure, so calm?"

"Because, I have you, I have Harry. Also, if anything tried to ruin your wedding day, you'd probably hex it into oblivion." Hermione laughed shaking her head.

"How about I put you on hexing duty and focus on actually getting married?"

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Draco or Hermione, unfortunately. A huge thank you to everyone reading. Don't forget to review!**

"Next Saturday."

"No."

"Why?"

"Too soon."

"Next year Saturday."

"Not soon enough."

"The second Tuesday of next bloody week."

"That's before next Saturday." Draco threw his hands in the air. He and Hermione had been trying to decide on a date for the last three days.

"Why not just throw darts at a calendar?"

"Works for me." Draco summoned a calendar and a dart.

"Throw."

"Both of us," Hermione said putting her hand on Draco's. Together they lobbed the dart towards the calendar. It stuck with a soft 'thud'.

"Where'd it land?"

"Next Saturday," Draco said smuggly. Hermione blinked and burst out laughing.

"Next Saturday it is then. I guess we should send out the invitations?"

"You've already written them haven't you?"

"Most of them. It keeps me busy and stresses me out at the same time. Also, if I don't do them, the house elves will and since..."

"They're not being paid you don't want them working. I know, I know. Wait, don't I get some say in the invitations?"

"You approved the design last week, Draco, remember?"

"No."

"We were sitting at the kitchen table arguing about either the date or the guest list and I handed you a template." Draco frowned trying to remember that particular morning. The pair had been living together nearly a month and that sounded like most of their morning conversations.

"It had doves on it?"

"Ohh, now I remember. Alright. Yes, okay. I said it needed more glitter."

"I remember. I did add more glitter since you insisted. Our names our in silver glitter now. I also charmed a few of them to send a glitter confetti into the air when opened. I plan on sending those to the people we have to invite."

"In other words, my family? If they show up?"

"Draco, I know your mother will come, she's been owling every other day. I'm sorry if the rest of your family disowned you. They don't matter, not if they can't accept who are you."

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Not yet."

"I love you Hermione. And yes, send the glitter confetti to my extended pure-blood, muggle hating family and let's hope they don't come." Draco stated smiling as he leaned over and kissed his future wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

"The streamers go over there, hanging from the house. Make sure to put bows where they touch."

"Why are we hanging streamers again?" Ron asked staring at the pile of decorations.

"Because your sister volunteered us. Remember?" Ron frowned as Harry swished his wand and the end of the streamers rose into the air.

"Besides, she's your friend too, Ron," Ginny stated walking into the large back garden. Draco and Hermione had finally agreed to having the wedding outside, under the gazebo. As with Bill and Fleur's wedding, everything had to be cleaned, painted and decorated. Thankfully the house elves had done a fair amount of work before Hermione chased them back inside by offering them a salary.

"Where do you want the rose garlands?" Luna asked appearing next to Harry.

"Um, I'm not sure. I don't remember Hermione mentioning it."

"They go around the arches of the entry way, the one between the house and the garden. Draco and I will leave through them. Also, they'll make lovely photo props if anyone wants a picture." Hermione looked pointedly at Ginny. The younger girl smiled picturing her and Harry beneath the rose covered arch.

"Am I doing this right?" Ron's voice called. All three girls turned and looked. Instead of the house being covered in bows and streamers, a nearby tree was all decked out.

"Ron, you're supposed to be decorating the manor, not making the trees look like a Halloween prank gone wrong!"

"Sorry! I'm no good at this kind of stuff."

"Harry seems to have figured it out."

"Here, Ron, why don't you, um," Hermione looked around the grounds quickly. "go inside and see if Draco needs any help?"

"I'd rather..." Ron didn't get a chance to say what exactly he'd rather because a loud 'crack' interrupted the conversation. All heads swiveled to the sound.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" a female voice called.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Hermione asked approaching the new arrival. She had copper hair curled atop her fair skin, deep green eyes, and wore a pale green robe decorated with small emeralds.

"Yes, I do hope so. I am looking for Malfoy Manor. Have I arrived at the right place?"

"Yes, you have. I am Hermione Granger," Hermione said extending her hand to the witch. She shook it with a smile.

"I am Astoria Greengrass. I am here to see my betrothed, Draco."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you anonymous reviewer for letting me know this chapter ended up in the wrong place. I have now fixed everything, I hope. I still do not own anything.**

Hermione froze, her hand falling to her side. Ginny immediately ran inside to get Draco. The pair came running back outside within a minute.

"Astoria."

"Draco, there you are. Did you hear, the marriage law failed. Pure can marry pure again. That means our arrangement is back on." Draco blinked in confusion.

"'Torie, we broke up months ago."

"That's when they started talking about the marriage law. We wanted to make sure no one would say we were biased, or something like that. It was your idea to break up, remember?"

"Yes, it was my idea and it wasn't because of the marriage law, not entirely. We weren't working out 'Torie, you know that."

"Well, things have changed and unless your father signed off on this farce," Astoria waved her hand around at the wedding preparations deliberately not looking Draco in the eyes. "Then we are still betrothed."

"Astoria, my father is dead. He died in Azkaban after the war."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Draco. I hadn't heard. I've been out of the country for awhile."

"It wasn't publicized. Thank you for your sympathy. Now, about the contract. I know his death doesn't dissolve anything, at least not the way it's probably worded."

"No, his death does not. Even my parents can't dissolve the darn thing, your father was very good with words. I think it's down to you and me."

"And you won't accept I'm saying 'no'?" Astoria shook her head.

"'Torie, please. If you had really wanted to marry me, you would have stayed, waited to see if the law passed, or we could have run away together before hand. I even asked you to elope with me, to run away to Paris, or someplace where the law wouldn't affect us. You said 'no'. Why are you really back now?" Draco asked his grey eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Astoria glanced around and motioned to go inside. Draco nodded, Hermione followed leaving the rest of the group outside. Once inside, Astoria sighed in relief and flopped into a chair.

"My parents. They heard about the law being overturned. They owled me immediately and told me you were marrying someone else," Astoria bit her lower lip looking at Hermione. "They didn't say who, only that she was a muggle born who had seduced you and convinced you to marry her instead of me because of the marriage law. My parents don't know we broke up a long time ago. They think we're still together and I am being shafted by her."

"And you believed them?"

"Partly. It wasn't until I got here and saw who you were marrying that I realized I'd made a mistake. Sorry, Hermione."

"So everything you just said about the contract?"

"I'm pretty sure my parents sent one of the house elves or some one to report back. That's why I wanted to come inside. I knew Draco would have decent enough wards to protect me." Draco nodded.

"Indeed, the manor is protected by wards from both my parents and myself. Nothing said here will leave this room, the three of us are the only ones who will know."

"Good. I don't want to marry you Draco, but without a reason for us to dissolve the engagement my parents will contest your marriage to Hermione. They still have a lot of power even after the war. We never fully supported a side."

"So, to get rid of our engagement, I need a reason, other than loving Hermione, to dissolve our engagement?"

"Yes."

"Any chance you cheated on me?" Astoria laughed.

"Wouldn't that be nice if it was that simple. Any ideas Hermione, I know how smart you are."

"I don't know a lot about wizarding laws involving arranged marriages."

"You didn't do any research when the law was proposed?"

"A little. And I know the Greengrass family is not related to the Malfoy family in any close enough relation to matter."

"We already knew that," Draco and Astoria said together.

"With so many pure-blood families being intermingled we had to do research to make sure we weren't actually related."

"Alright, so other reasons for dissolving a marriage include infidelity. Astoria just admitted she was faithful while you were betrothed. Infertility. A lot of laws involve being able to produce an heir." Hermione looked at Astoria who just shook her head.

"As far as I know, that's not the case here."

"Being a convicted felon?"

"Nope."

"Um, I think those are the only reasons I remember reading."

"Wait. There is one more, but I don't know if it applies here," Draco whispered looking at Astoria.

"Which is?"

"A family curse, if the curse was not known about at the time of the arrangement or comes to light during the marriage, the marriage or betrothal can be annulled by either party. Let me guess, you're not cursed right?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow expecting Astoria to laugh. Instead her pale face became paler.

"Actually. I am cursed. A blood curse on one of my ancestors. It manifested in me, but not my sister."

"How long have you known?"

"A year. It started when I was abroad," Astoria blinked her eyes lighting up. Draco nodded gesturing them to all move back outside so who ever was listening would hear.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: I do not any anything you recognize. Now, my loyal readers, I have a question. I know you are all loving this story. By a show of hands, would any of you be opposed to me raising the rating to M so I can cover the honeymoon and then some?**

"Now remember, this is all an act, just in case anyone actually is listening. And this will annul the arrangement. Are you ready, Astoria?"

"Yes. Thank you, Draco." Draco nodded as him and the two girls stepped back onto the patio of the manor. Draco noticed a large owl sitting on a tree branch. Ron, Harry, and the girls were no where to be seen. Draco wondered if they had gotten bored and gone home. Ignoring the fact they might all still be somewhere listening, he started this play to release Astoria from the betrothal contract.

"That's it, I can't marry you Astoria. Not now!"

"But, Draco, we are supposed to be together, this changes nothing."

"It does, a blood curse? You didn't tell me, your father didn't tell me. I am not marrying into a family that keeps secrets!"

"All families keep secrets, Draco. This is just one little thing."

"One little thing!? Astoria, this affects everything. I can not in good conscience let the Malfoy bloodline be sullied by a blood curse. Unless you can prove this curse will not affect my future heirs, the contract is void." Astoria played her part perfectly and burst into tears.

"I wish I could promise that Draco, I really do. We would have been perfect together."

"I am sorry, Astoria. Now, please leave so I can prepare for my wedding." Astoria blinked back the tears in her eyes and apparated from the grounds. Draco watched the owl fly away.

"You were still too nice," Hermione muttered.

"I know, you wanted to hex her into next week when she showed up asking for me, but I don't want to hurt her, I do care about her, just as friends though," Draco clarified quickly as Hermione's eyes narrowed. He hadn't realized she was the jealous type.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'm a little more worried about how her father is going to take this. Thankfully we only have one more day until we are bonded in marital bliss, forever until death do we part," Draco stated. Hermione choked back a snort.

"Sappy much?"

"Only with you," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. She batted him away.

"Where did everyone go?"

"I was just wondering the same. Maybe they left a note in the gazebo?" Hermione walked off to check. Draco couldn't help himself as he started at her behind as she walked.

"They went to get lunch," Hermione announced waving a pink piece of parchment.

"We could have had the elves..." Draco's voice trailed off. "That's fine. Does it say if they're bringing us back food also?"

"Looks like way," Hermione handed the paper to Draco. His fingers brushed hers sending flutters through his heart.

"Then we have a few minutes to ourselves, how should we spend them?" She laughed leaning over and kissing him quickly.

"Maybe we should finish hanging these decorations?" Some of the streamers Ron had tried to hang had fallen down.

"Or, we could," Draco whispered in her ear, his lips touching her earlobe.

"Not until after we're bonded," she stated kissing him again, her arms wrapping around him.

"I just meant snogging, get your mind out of the gutter Granger!"

"It was just keeping yours company," she teased kissing him again.

"Blimey you two, get a room!" Ron's voice shouted interrupting their almost make out session.

"We have over a hundred of them," Draco commented causing Hermione to blush.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter or any related characters**.

"Tomorrow," Hermione whispered watching the sun start to set. They had just barely finished putting up all the decorations, and redoing half of Ron's.

"Yes, you ready?'

"No, yes, you?"

"Same. Just worried we'll have some uninvited guests is all."

"I know. I've got Harry working security. He said it was part of our wedding gift, that and not hexing you into next week for marrying me."

"I'm trying."

"So is he, but you were a..."

"Spoiled brat with a superiority complex?" Draco suggested.

"Exactly," Hermione whispered leaning against him. He leaned down kissing her lips.

"We should head inside, it'll be dark soon. Besides one of us needs their beauty sleep for tomorrow."

"I know you do, Draco."

"I love you, Granger."

"You'll have to stop calling me that after tomorrow."

"Yes, I will. What time is everyone arriving tomorrow morning?"

"Ginny and Luna at eight to help me dress. Harry, Neville, and Ron around ten, the guests should be here around elevenish."

"My mother owled she would be here around nine. Did we get RSVPs from any of the rest of my family?"

"Two distant cousins. Um, your aunt Andromeda...I wasn't sure if she's still disowned or not, but..."

"No, that's fine. Yes, she's family again, or still, which ever. If this war has shown me anything, blood isn't worth fighting over. There's been too much spilled. Which distant cousins?"

"From your father's side, Victoria Malfoy and Esmeralda Smuth?" Draco frowned a little trying to remember if he'd ever heard either of those two names before.

"I don't remember them off hand. Maybe they were part of the tree we didn't associate with, or one of the lost branches. There's at least one Malfoy generations back who disappeared without a trace in the eighteenth century."

"Possibly."

"The Malfoy names goes back more generations than most people can count. Part of the reason we're in the Sacred 28. Not that any of that matters anymore."

"It does. I know you feel it doesn't, we'll just have work had to restore your, our, family name. Won't we?" Hermione asked kissing her future husband hard on the lips. Around them small white fairy lights glittered from the decorations.

"What would I do without you?" Draco asked kissing her back, holding her tightly in his arms. She shook her head.

"Wallow in self pity until someone came to drag you out of it?"

"So glad I don't have to do that, pity does not look good on me." Hermione laughed as the couple walked back inside the manor, both nervous and excited for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: I do not own anything.**

 **I promise, we will get to actual wedding, be patient!**

"Hermione! Get up!" Hermione groaned throwing something at whoever was shouting. It was too early for this nonsense.

"Oww, I know you hate it, but there's really not reason to assault me with your hairbrush," Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny? Wait, what time is it?" Hermione flew out of bed, trying to see the clock.

"Not quite eight. I know, I'm a little early. Luna's grabbing some coffee, or tea, or breakfast, or the horn of a crumble-horned snorkack, one the four." Hermione blinked at Ginny for a second.

"Okay...I think I need coffee to process that sentence."

"And it's here," Luna announced waltzing into the room setting four steaming cups of coffee and a bag on Hermione's dresser.

"Thank you."

"Drink quickly, we still have to do your hair, and make up, and get you dressed." Hermione nodded sipping her coffee while Luna sat on the bed weaving daisies into a crown and humming something off tune.

Draco stood in front of the mirror. He brushed yet another speck of invisible dust from his deep green robes. The Malfoy signet ring sparkled on his finger.

"Should I leave my hair down, or tie it up?" he asked the house elf closest to him. Hermione didn't know he had a house elf assisting.

"Tie it back Master Draco. It looks more distinguished," the house elf said offering Draco a green velvet ribbon.

"Thank you. Would you like a coin for your suggestion?"

"Kula no need paying Master Draco."

"You know Hermione is going to start making you guys take payment. It's just how she is."

"Kula will take coin from Mistress Hermione if it pleases Master Draco." Draco smiled shaking his head. Maybe this would work out after all.

"Hermione, hold still."

"Do I have to?"

"Hold still? Yes, unless you want to look like a raccoon."

"No, wear make up."

"It's just a little bit, help highlight your beautiful features." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"Accio hairbrush," Luna called summoning the hairbrush Hermione had thrown at Ginny earlier. It zoomed straight into her hand.

"Can I at least eat!"

"Oh, right, here." A muffin was placed in her hand while Ginny glared.

"You're messing up your lipstick."

"I know, but I am not doing this on an empty stomach. I've already got butterflies."

"Okay, done," Ginny announced a few minutes later, after fixing Hermione's lipstick.

"Done as well." Luna handed Hermione a small mirror. Hermione glanced into it and blinked in surprise. Her hair was piled in a cascade of curls atop her head, each of the curls seemed to sparkle slightly. She was wearing the daisy crown Luna had been weaving, but the flowers had been enlarged and pearlized. Ginny had been right about the make up. It only helped highlight Hermione's natural beauty and bring out the light in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own anything.**

 **I promised you a wedding! Enjoy.**

Draco stood at the archway, his hands folded in front of him. Greg Goyle was standing to his side along with Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini.

Hermione had never told him to stop being friends with his former classmates. At least these three had stood by him though he'd lost nearly everything. His eyes watched the manor, waiting for her to make her appearance.

His mother was seated in the first seat, he glanced at her and she smiled at him. He was glad she'd warmed up to Hermione. Music swelled in the air, Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest. What if she changed her mind? Ginny and Luna walked out, wearing soft blue dresses.

A minute later she appeared. Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. Her beauty had stolen his every breath. She walked towards him, her dress floating around her. His mother nodded slightly looking at Hermione's dress, hair, and jewelry. Within minutes, Hermione was standing next to Draco.

"Ready?" They both nodded.

"Let us begin. Today we are here to bond this witch and wizard, I believe the couple have written their own vows?" The pair nodded again.

"Why don't you go first, Mister Malfoy." Draco blinked before taking a deep breath.

"Hermione, I know we started our lives off on the wrong foot, and I know I put my own foot in my mouth many, many times. I probably still will, but even though I've lost so much, I've found you. You are the one thing in my life I will do anything to protect you, to show you how much I love you and will do these things until my dying day." There were tears in Hermione's eyes when Draco finished speaking.

"Draco, I don't know if I can follow that, but I love you. I have loved you for longer than either of us could ever imagine. I know you're a different person from when we first met, you've grown into a person I can trust, who has his own thoughts and ideas, about me and the future. I am so glad you have become that man, the man I love and will stand by for the rest of my life." The official blinked back a tear.

"Now, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic and Magical Unions, I now pronounce you witch and wizard. You may now kiss the bride. Draco smiled leaning and kissing Hermione had enough the entire audience broke into applause.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You know, we could just slip away, see how long it takes someone to notice," Draco suggested twirling Hermione across the dance floor. The reception had moved inside one of the large ballrooms in the manor. Along one wall was a huge feast with a center piece of a large ice dragon.

"And risk angering the few people who still tolerate you?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "Twenty minutes, we'll stay at least that long." Draco nodded agreeing with his new wife.

"Draco, may I steal her for one dance?" Draco looked up.

"Of course, Potter, but only one." Harry nodded taking Hermione's hand. Draco knew she thought of Harry like a brother and only pretended to be slightly bothered. While Harry danced with Hermione, Draco snuck over to food and grabbed a quick bite.

"Draco, there you are. I was looking for you, but someone said you were on the dance floor. I am so glad you decided to use the gold ball room, it has much better light than the silver one."

"Mother, I am beyond glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding day for the world, Draco. I just can't believe what a handsome man you've grown into. I only wish your father could have lived to see this day."

"I highly doubt my father would have approved of my bride. He still had me contracted to the Greengrass family. Did you know?" Narcissa shook her head.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me. I heard about Miss Greengrass' condition. How horrible."

"I agree." Narcissa pulled Draco into a tight hug.

"I know this family hasn't always been the most accepting, but things are going to change, Draco. Your new bride is quite lovely, and smart. Any grandchildren you give me will be both." Draco nearly spit out his drink. He wasn't quite ready to start thinking about children yet.

"Oh, I see Andi, I'm going to go say hello. Congratulations Draco."

"Have a nice conversation with your mother?" Hermione asked sliding up to Draco.

"She mentioned us providing her with grandchildren."

"I figured by your expression. It's going to be a common expectation of us, especially with you being the last of your family line." Hermione tried not to laugh at Draco's face.

"We'll have time to figure it out, don't worry."

"I ran into your cousin, Esmeralda Smith. It turns out she'd distantly related on your mother's side."

"Ahh, that solves that at least."

"Yes, and the other one, Victoria Malfoy, she's married into the family from the Nott line about three generations back. Both seem like lovely people, at least they didn't insult us to my face."

"No one should ever say a thing about you again," Draco whispered kissing Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: There is a some semi-sexual hinting in this chapter. Nothing explict.**

Once they decided they had properly mingled with their guests, Draco and Hermione slipped out of the main part of the manor. The nice thing about having a couple hundred rooms was no one would know which one to look in. Hermione tossed her shoes off sitting on a white sofa. The Malfoy family seemed to favor the colors white, green, and silver.

"Do you think they've noticed we're gone yet?" Draco asked.

"If they have, I'm sure they think we're starting our honeymoon earlier," Hermione laughed. "When do we leave for France again?"

"The portkey is set for tonight, so," Draco paused pulling out his pocket watch. "We've got about five hours before."

"Whatever shall we do?" she asked smirking.

"We could do what everyone thinks we doing, we could pack, we could apparate somewhere and enjoy the day?"

"We could just stay in and read?"

"That's your suggestion for everything."

"It's a good suggestion," Hermione argued.

"It's our wedding day and you want to spend it reading?"

"We could secretly have our gifts brought to us and open them?"

"I like that idea more than reading."

"You like any idea more than reading."

"That is not true. I dislike the idea of returning to the reception and being embarrassed again."

"We should discuss children at some point."

"Why?"

"Because everyone expects us to."

"I know, I know, Hermione, but I'm not sure I'm even ready to start thinking about that yet. Could just imagine how people would treat our kids? Merlin, people still cross to the other side of the street when they see me walking. Can we at least wait to talk about this until we maybe clear our family name a little?" Hermione nodded.

"Alright. There's no need to rush into anything. Let's just enjoy today," she stated kissing her new husband passionately on the lips.

"Everyone already thinks we've started the honeymoon early," Draco commented kissing her back and pulling her into a tight hug.

"How many bedrooms does this manor have again?" Hermione asked with a small smile. Draco blushed as he realized what his wife was implying.

"About fifty, want to take a tour?" She nodded and Draco took her hand leading her to the first of many rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hermione, or Draco. I do own a Lego Snape!**

 **This chapter contains mentions of sex. I promise, nothing explicit!**

Hermione blinked her eyes open with a smile. Warm sunlight filled the room. She could hear Draco snoring next to her. She bit back a laugh. Of course Mr. Perfect snored.

"Morning, husband," she whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek. He groaned, rolled over, and pulled the blanket over his head. Hermione laughed sliding out of the bed. She pulled on a robe glancing around the room. She'd unpack later. She stretched marveling over everything.

Yesterday seemed almost like a dream.

They had barely made their portkey. Draco had given her a tour of her new home. She'd seen about half a dozen of the rooms before they'd married. There were more rooms than she would ever know what to do with.

"I think there are some here I haven't even been in," Draco commented one time. She didn't doubt it. There were, in fact, several bedrooms, all furnished for guests. They had taken advantage of this fact more than once.

A small smile played across Hermione's face as she made her way to the kitchen of the cottage where they were staying. Her and Draco had spent nearly a week deciding where to take their honeymoon before finally settling on a small island off the coast of France.

"You awake?" Draco asked groggily.

"Yes, for a bit now. I was about to start breakfast, want something?"

"Sure, whatever you're having. Just no scrambled eggs," he shuttered slightly at the thought. Hermione smirked knowing one of these days she was going to get that story out of either him, or one of his friends.

"Scones alright?"

"Yes, scones are alright. It's nice this place comes with a fully stocked fridge."

"For the price we paid, a magic fridge is a small perk," she replied starting breakfast. Soon the air was filled with smell of frying bacon. Draco had pulled on a deep green robe and joined her in the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Malfoy," he said kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," she kissed him back leaning back against him.

"How long do you think we have before someone decides to interrupt our honeymoon with either the world needs saving or something completely trivial?" she asked.

"Give it two days. We could put up wards, keep the owls out."

"I don't want to hurt them, besides, I'm sure your mother's owl will be arriving shortly asking about if we consummated our marriage yet and how long does she have to wait for a grandchild," Hermione laughed as Draco's face turned red.

"Can we please add that to the things to talk about later? Right now, I just want to think about how beautiful my wife is." Draco stated wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Didn't we just get out of bed?" she asked allowing Draco to lead her. She quickly turned off the stove with spell before falling back into the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: Mentions of sex, nothing explicit.**

After a whirlwind week, Hermione and Draco were both slightly eager to return home.

"Alright, I got our portkey, we've got two more hours before we leave. Any suggestions on how to use the time?"

"We haven't written thank you notes yet," Hermione suggested.

"No, we haven't. Do you really want to spend our last two hours away from it all writing thank you notes?"

"Hmm, no. We could..."

"We did that last night."

"And the day before," Hermione added laughing as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair.

"You're wearing me out Hermione, you know that?"

"Yes?"

"Good, as long as you know. Now, what were we discussing?" Draco asked kissing his wife passionately.

"How to spend the last two hours of our honeymoon."

"Right"

 **H/D**

Hermione and Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor right on time.

"Welcome home Mister and Mrs. Malfoy," Middi greeted. "The others are in the kitchen preparing a welcome home dinner, with the help of Misters Potter and Weasley."

"Ron and Harry are here?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. They wanted to welcome Mrs. Malfoy back," Middi answered.

"Middi, now that I am the mistress of the house, would you consider accepting payment for your work?"

"Mistress, Middi will consider this offer. She will also speak to the other house elves on your behalf."

"Thank you Middi," Hermione said with a smile. She might not be able to get the house elves to accept freedom, but at least they hopefully wouldn't be running away from her now.

"'Mione! You're back," Ron yelled.

"Hello Ron, yes, we're back," Hermione stated rolling her eyes. "Did Harry drag you with him?" she asked.

"He wanted to make sure you got home safely, since he doesn't entirely trust your husband. I don't either," Ron whispered.

"I'm going to take our bags to our room. Which one did you want again?"

"The blue one, Draco, sweetie," Hermione replied sweetly as Ron made a face.

"Dinner's ready guys," Harry called from the kitchen. Hermione allowed Middi to lead her to the dining room. Ginny was already sitting in one of the chairs.

"He did it Hermione!" she shrieked waving a hand in Hermione's face.

"Maybe we should have stayed a bit longer," Draco whispered appearing behind Hermione. She bit back a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Congratulations Ginny," Hermione said sitting down next to Draco. She wondered why the bloody hell her friends had decided to throw them a welcome home party. All she wanted was more time alone with Draco.

Harry and several house elves carried out the food, Ron had sat himself down next to Ginny. Harry took the seat at her other side.

"So, why is everyone here exactly?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded slightly wondering if by marrying Hermione he'd agreed to let Potter and the Weasleys have free range of his manor.

"I wanted to tell you about Harry proposing, Harry followed me, I was just going to wait outside, but then one of the house elves let me in. Harry followed me, Ron followed him."

"And you were in my kitchen because?"

"I got a new job, Hermione! I'm going to be working as chef at Melrose's Magical Kitchen." Hermione couldn't contain her shocked expression.

"I thought you wanted to be an auror."

"I do, but Ginny would prefer I have a safer job, and until I know for certain the ministry is safe... This will pay the bills in the mean time."

"I never knew you liked cooking Potter."

"I got good at it when I lived with the Dursleys. Not that you would know anything about domestic magics, Malfoy."

"No fighting!" Ginny ordered. "Now eat!" Hermione couldn't deny Harry's cooking was far better than anything she could make. She caught Draco's eye and could tell he agreed.

"Potter, I'm impressed. Will you be doing catering?"

"I haven't thought about it...why?"

"Because I'm always on the look out for talented chefs to cater the Malfoy Christmas Party."

"That's over six months away."

"Exactly. I'd like to book you before someone else does."

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"My name is Harry."

"You have a deal, Harry." Draco turned to Hermione with a smile. "Hey, dear, I just booked the most up and coming chef in the wizarding world for our annual Christmas party!" Shaking her head, she kissed him.

"Good. Now let's see the other families compete with that," she stated giving Harry a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Sorry it's taken so long to update this one, I had some writer's block.**

After bidding a good night to their uninvited guests, Hermione and Draco finally made their way upstairs to their suite. Hermione yawned tossing her clothes aside and sliding into a nightgown. Draco nodded his approval.

"You look amazing."

"This old thing? It's comfortable. I need some sleep, Merlin knows neither of us got much on our honeymoon."

"True. Just think, we don't have to get up early for anything tomorrow. You're still off work and I...I will find a job, just not before noon." Hermione laughed as Draco climbed into bed. She curled against him, feeling his heart beating.

"This is definitely one of the last things I ever pictured when we were in school. I always figured my parents would marry me off to a pure-blood. Or I wouldn't survive the war, not after sixth year."

"Let's not talk about school, Draco. Anything else, but not that, and not the war."

"The two are pretty much linked, can you believe Potter's a chef?'

"No, but nothing's turned out how we thought it would, so why not. I'm sure Ginny's thrilled."

"A safe job. Is that what you want for me, Hermione?"

"I wouldn't mind you staying alive a long time, and I was thinking about that. I know you want power," Draco started to protest, but realized she was right. He smiled letting that she knew him so well.

"But, with everything you've been through, no one in their right mind is going give you a position of power... Sorry, just stating the obvious, no offense to you. So, you're best bet would to be start lower and work your way up, prove to everyone they can trust you and by association, your family name."

"Logical," Draco commented as he ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. "I'll start looking into it tomorrow afternoon." She smiled yawning again. He watched her close her eyes snuggling against him. Within minutes he was asleep also.

"Master and Mistress, Middi is bringing brunch?" The smell of bacon caused Draco to open his eyes. Hermione was still asleep, now curled around her pillow on her side of the bed. He slowly sat up looking around. Middi had brought the newlyweds a tray containing brunch.

"Hermione, brunch," he whispered in her ear. She swatted at him before rolling over and pulling the blankets back over her head. Draco laughed.

"Mistress will not be eating?"

"She'll eat later, Middi. Let her sleep. Thank you, you may leave the tray here." Middi nodded leaving the room. Draco ate some bacon and fruit while he watched his new wife sleep. After eating, he rose glancing out the window. It was nearly noon.

"Guess it's time to get up after all," he muttered dressing. He kissed Hermione gently on the forehead before heading downstairs. He quickly cast a warming charm on tray so it would still be warm when she woke


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione yawned, stretching her arms. She shifted slightly, reaching across the bed. Finding it empty she opened her eyes.

"Draco?" Her eyes searched the room. They landed on the brunch tray. She slid out of the bed and smiled finding it still warm. After eating a few bites, Hermione dressed and went searching for her husband. She found in him in the dining room surrounded by scrolls of parchment.

"Hey you," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey yourself. Find brunch?"

"Yes, and thank you. What are you working on?" she asked sliding into the chair next to him.

"Finding a job," Draco stated. "These are all the help wanted ad." She blinked not realizing there were that many jobs available.

"Any of them strike your interest?"

"No, I don't have the experience for half of them, they want higher N.E.W.T.S than I was able to get."

"You did well enough," she said picking up one of the pieces of parchment. "What did you want to do? Yes, I know the war interrupted everything, what did you want to do as child? Even before Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure. I think I always wanted to be like Father, work somewhere important."

"What exactly did your father even do?" Hermione asked. "I know he did something for the ministry and was on some boards, including the board of education, since you kept threatening to tell him every little thing that happened at school." Draco nodded.

"I was a prat."

"That you were," she agreed giving him a quick kiss. He glared at her slightly but shook head and laughed.

"I'm not even going touch what you were like in school."

"Back on topic."

"I don't remember what we were actually discussing," Draco admitted.

"Finding you a job, remember? The sort of goal for today?"

"Right, none of these...even seem remotely like something I could see myself doing. I really messed up, Hermione."

"Did you have a choice in the matter? No, being murdered by Lord Voldemort is not a choice..."

"Then no. I didn't. He picked me to punish my father."

"See, you didn't mess up, Draco and I don't want to hear another word about it. What about this?" she asked picking up a piece of parchment. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

"I didn't see that one, what's it for?"

"An apprenticeship."

"Paid?"

"Unpaid."

"Then why would I be interested?"

"Free room and board in a castle, oh, there is a small stipend for food and such."

"You want me to move out of the manor?"

"The person looking for help is someone we know, and I know she'll at least be willing to listen."

"Who?' Draco asked curious in spite of himself.

"Headmistress McGongall. She's looking for help because of a staffing shortage." Draco felt his eyebrows raise.

"I'm a Slytherin, dear."

"Who will have a Gryffindor backing him. Just write her, worst that can happen is she say's 'no'."

"I don't want live away from you, Hermione. We just got married!"

"I know, but would you be interested in teaching if you could?" Draco blinked a few times. He'd never actually considered teaching as a career path. Thoughts of how Professor Snape had favored his house, how rewarding helping some of the younger students had been...

"Yes. I think I might be." Hermione handed him a piece of blank parchment and a quill.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

It had been nearly two days since Draco had written Headmistress McGonagall. He had a feeling she'd taken one look at his owl and tossed the letter into the fire place. He didn't share this theory with Hermione though. She still seemed hopeful.

"Draco, I'm leaving for work," she called up the stairs. Draco had taken to sleeping later than her, since he could.

"Just a minute, I don't want you going back to work without seeing my face," he called back. She laughed as he walked down the stairs wearing only his boxers.

"I love you, Draco," she stated as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Hermione. Now, go knock the wizarding laws dead."

"More like file all the paperwork that's built up since I took off for our wedding and honeymoon," she muttered. He laughed. That was one thing about having a ministry job he was happy he didn't have to deal with.

"And don't just lay around all day doing nothing," she added giving him a pointed look.

"I won't, I'll go back to the help wanted section. Try to convince the house elves they need to be free, and if I have some time left, I'll..." he paused trying to think of something interesting to do.

"There's a broadcast of the Wimberly Wizards game on at two. I believe channel seven of the wireless will have it," she said. Draco smiled. Even though Hermione didn't play Quiddich and he didn't think she was very interested in the sport, she always knew when there was a game and where he could hear it.

"What would I do without you?" he asked as she picked up her bag and made sure she had everything she needed.

"Not hear the game," she answered giving him a quick kiss before apparating. Draco shook his head staring at where she'd just been standing.

He wandered to the kitchen to find breakfast sitting on the table. He looked around. None of the house elves were around.

"Middi," he called. The elf appeared before him.

"Good morning Master Draco. Did Mistress Hermione leave for work already?"

"She just left, yes. Who made breakfast this morning?" Middi glanced around.

"Mistress Hermione did Master. She said she wanted to. The elves...they don't want to argue with Mistress. She has some strange ideas."

"I know they're strange to you, but she means well." Draco took a bite and smiled. Hermione might not be amazing in the kitchen, but at least she wanted to try.

"What should I do if she wants to do things we normally do?"

"Let her, don't worry, Middi. There will always be plenty of work. I promise."

"Yes, Master Draco." Draco dismissed Middi and picked up the newspaper. Potter was on the front page, he rolled his eyes. Yes, he was impressed with Potter's sudden career change, glad he had booked him for the Christmas party, but at the same time, he didn't need his rival's success rubbed in his face.

"At least Granger chose me," he muttered tossing the paper down.

"Master Draco, you have a floo call."

"Who?" Draco sighed hoping it wasn't someone looking for his father. He'd found out his father had loaned people a lot of money, some he didn't really wish to have any contact with, ever.

"A Headmistress McGonagall," the elf answered. Draco nearly dropped his coffee cup.

"See her in, please," he stated summoning a robe and throwing it on quickly. He gave himself a quick glance and decided he was decent enough.

"Headmistress McGonagall," he greeted her, rising when she entered the room. "Please, have a seat, tea? Coffee?" he offered. Middi standing by in case the woman wanted anything.

"No, thank you, Mister Malfoy." He nodded and they sat.

"What can I do for you?" he asked wondering if Hogwarts needed more funding.

"I got your owl."

"Oh." Draco wondered why she'd come all this way to tell him he wasn't getting the position. Surely it would have been easier to just owl him. Maybe she wanted to see the disappointment on his face?

"I've got a few questions. The first being, are you serious about working at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am. I've been doing a lot of thinking about the future and what I want to do with my life. Teaching is something I never would have thought to pursue before, but now things have changed."

"They certainly have. The apprenticeship is not paid, other than housing and a small stipend for essentials."

"I know, Hermione read the application to me, and hammered each point home. I also read it myself."

"Good. Are you still interested in the position?"

"What subject would I be apprenticing?" he asked. She hadn't come all this way to tell him. He could barely believe this. Hermione would be estactic if this worked out for him. He was glad she'd pushed him.

"There are a few openings, including potions. I know you scored high marks in that subject."

"Yes, I did. I would be happy to apprentice with whoever is teaching potions, please tell me it isn't Slughorn."

"No, he's gone back into retirement."

"Then who?"

 **A/NII: I am not sure who should be the Potions Professor at this point. I'm looking for suggestions, please let me know if you have any ideas in the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. Professor Chase is an OC.**

Draco had packed the suitcase five times in the last hour. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

"I doubt you'll need your three piece suit," she commented.

"I don't know what I'll need, Hermione. I mean, I'm going to be living at the school. What does an intern even wear."

"Robes, black pants, probably a green and silver striped tie," she answered for the fifth time that hour.

"I'm nervous," Draco admitted sitting down next to his wife.

"I know," she whispered taking his hand into hers. "You'll do amazing, Draco. I promise. Did Professor McGonagall tell you about the professor you'll be apprenticing with?"

"Not much, she started after the war, Professor Chase, is her name. She graduated from Beauxbatons with outstanding grades. Hogwarts is lucky to have her," Draco shrugged.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered giving her husband a kiss. "Go, if you've forgotten something, just send your owl and I'll send it," she promised.

"What would I do without you, Hermione?"

"Have a three piece suit hanging in your closet at Hogwarts that you'll never wear?" she suggested pushing his suitcase closed and handing it to him. "Got everything, wand?"

"Check."

"Books?"

"Check,"

"A picture of me so you won't forget what I look like?" she joked.

"I have the one we took on our honeymoon, with you wearing...um, a flower in your hair." She laughed.

"Please, don't show that to anyone."

"I won't, I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." She gave him one last kiss before he apparated to the apparation point just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, right on time."

"Headmistress."

"Please, you're going to be working here, we are colleagues, call me Minerva."

"Thank you, Minerva. Please, call me Draco."

"Draco, you'll be staying in one of the suites off the dungeons." Draco nodded. It would be like being back in the Slytherin dorms.

"Perfect. Is Professor Chase's room also in the dungeons?" He remembered how Professor Snape lived in an underground chamber near the Slytherin common room.

"No, she preferred different lodgings. You'll be meeting her at noon at the faculty luncheon. I'll leave you to get settled until then. If you need anything, you know where my office is located."

"Yes, thank you ma'am." Draco opened the door to his suite and smiled. There was a large glass window against one wall offering a lovely view of underneath Black Lake. He wondered if he would see the giant squid. He put his suitcase on the bed and started unpacking. The room had a chest of drawers, a small closet, and several shelves. The shelves already had copies of potions books, all the ones used by years one through seven. There were also a few that were more advanced. He placed the books he had brought with him on the shelf.

"Hermione," he muttered pulling a framed photo from the suitcase. Him and her on their wedding day. They had been standing under the decorated arch. He smiled putting the picture on his nightstand so she would be the first thing he saw every morning and the last thing he saw every night. He was beyond thankful she'd found that application and convinced him to write Minerva. He was so busy unpacking he completely lost track of time. It wasn't until he heard a knock on his door that he looked up.

"Draco?" a female voice asked. He turned opening the door to reveal a young woman his own age.

"Hannah, right?" The Hufflepuff girl nodded.

"Minerva sent me to find you, it's nearly noon and she wondered if you'd lose track of time unpacking. It happens to most of us." Draco nodded. Hannah was wearing a casual black robe with a Hufflepuff sash across the front.

"I'm apprenticing with Madama Pomfrey," she answered his unasked question. "Yes, you should put on a robe," she added. Draco grabbed one sliding it on over his pants and button down shirt as he followed her up to the great hall.

There were still two weeks before school opened for the year, but Draco knew this time would fly by as everyone got to know each other and work out lesson plans. Hannah took a seat next to Madame Pomfrey. Neville Longbottom was also there. Draco nodded a greeting.

"Draco, glad you made it, Professor Chase's seat is on the other side of Professor Sprout, she'll request you to sit next to her," Minerva stated. Draco took the assigned seat and waited for Professor Chase, she seemed to be running a few minutes late.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. Professor Alzada Chase is my own creation though.**

 **Word count:558**

He hadn't been sure what he'd expected the new potions teacher to look like, but Professor Chase was most certainly not it. The young woman strolled into the hall, her blond hair flying behind her. When she stopped, it fell around her shoulders in loose curls. Draco watched her slide into the seat next to him and smile.

"Good afternoon, you must be my new apprentice. I'm Professor Alzada Chase, please, call me Allie!"

"Draco."

"Perfect. I was excited when I read your resume. You learned potions under Potion Master Snape?"

"Yes. He taught here." She nodded.

"And I've seen your scores on the N.E.W.T exam. I'm glad to have you as my apprentice. I hope we'll get along." Draco nodded still unable to believe this bubbly, smiley, woman was the new potions teacher, and his boss.

"Good, now that everyone is here, let's get this luncheon started," Professor McGonagall announced. "I would like to welcome back Mr. Draco Malfoy, he will be assisting Professor Chase. Also returning this year is Miss Hannah Abbott, she will be assisting Madame Pomfrey. I expect everyone to make them feel welcome among the staff." Draco could hear scattered applause from the table. He noticed Professor Flitwick nodding at him. The rest of the luncheon was fairly peaceful. A few of the professors asked Draco what he had been up to since he graduated.

"I just got married actually," he replied to Allie's question. She seemed surprised at his, a dark shadow passing through her eyes.

"Really and she let you come back?" A few of the professors laughed at this question. Professor Chase looked slightly confused.

"My wife also graduated from Hogwarts, she's very supportive of me being a teacher. She actually suggested it," Draco explained.

"Oh. What does she do?"

"She works for the ministry."

"How fascinating." Draco had a feeling that for some reason Professor Chase didn't like Hermione, even though he was sure the two had never met.

"Is the potions classroom still in the dungeon?"

"Yes, it seemed prudent to keep the lab there. Less things that can be destroyed. I trust you found the books I had put in your chamber?"

"Yes, I did. I even flipped through the first year book," Draco answered. Allie smiled, her smile seemed to light up the room, but Draco swore he felt a cold chill. He shook the thought from his mind.

"Perfect. I want to go over my lesson plans with you tomorrow. Meet me in my office at ten?"

"I'll be there." The luncheon wrapped up and Neville approached Draco.

"Draco."

"Neville, it's nice to see you. Were you at the wedding, I know Hermione sent you an invite."

"I, unfortunately, was unable to attend. Congratulations though."

"Thank you."

"So, Hermione pushed you to apply here?"

"I needed a change, Neville. I know during our years here we weren't friends, but I am trying to be a different person than I was then."

"I think Hermione's been good for you, Draco. Would you like to see the greenhouses? I've managed to get them mostly rebuilt."

"Not tonight, Neville. I'm going to send an owl to Hermione, let her know I'm here safe. I'll let her know you said hello."

"That'd be great." Draco turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Draco, thank you," Neville called after him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

 **Word count: 353**

Draco sighed in relief as he entered his chambers. He'd known he would see Neville today or tomorrow. He'd only hoped his apology would be accepted. Neville was right. Hermione had been good for him. He smiled thinking about her and wondering what she was doing right now.

"Probably reading," he muttered grabbing a sheet of parchment and a quill. He wrote a detailed letter of about the luncheon and even more detail about Professor Alzada Chase. Maybe Hermione had some idea why the woman didn't seem to like her? Draco tried to remember if he'd ever heard that name before, but his mind came up blank.

He had a few hours to kill before dinner. Since he'd done most of his unpacking before lunch, he turned his attention to the books now lining his bookshelves. He set the first and second year potions ones on his desk.

He knew Professor Chase, he had trouble calling her 'Allie' even in his own head. She hadn't appeared much older than Draco and he wondered what it would be like working with her. The fact she'd been fairly bubbly and personable until she found about Hermione made Draco nervous. Maybe she had assumed he was single?

Draco smiled looking at his wedding band. He twisted it slightly hoping Hermione wasn't too lonely in the Manor by herself. Of course, Weaselette and Potter were most likely visiting. And Hermione had her ministry job. Draco sighed wishing Hermione was here with him. She would have a million ideas about everything.

Draco realized it was starting to get closer to dinner when the light filtering through the lake into his window turned from green to orange. He stretched realizing he'd spent nearly an hour going over the first year potion book, and thinking about Hermione. He stood and strolled to the door, giving his room a glance. The picture of Hermione flashed him a smile before leaning back against the frame. He shook his head. Even though the photo couldn't begin to capture his wife's everything, it did make him miss her slightly less at the current second.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry it's been a bit since I've updated. I had to figure out exactly what I was doing with this story and now I have, no I will not give out spoilers!**

"Evening, Draco," Neville said with a smile as Draco slid into his seat for dinner.

"Same, Neville."

"You write Hermione and let know you're settled in?"

"I will tonight, after dinner most likely." Draco watched the rest of the staff meander into the dining hall. Professor Chase gave him a cold smile, which sent chills down his spine. There was something about her that unnerved him. He made a mental note to ask Hermione tonight if she'd ever heard of the witch. Just thinking about his new wife brought a smile to his face.

"I trust you found a way to pass the time, Draco?" Professor Chase asked. Draco still couldn't think of her as Allie. He'd always grown up respecting people's titles, most likely something to do with the Pure-blood culture in which he was raised.

"I spent most of it setting up my chambers," he replied.

"Good, I trust you're serious about the time you're spending here as my assistant?"

"I am. I honestly want to find a way to make up for what I've done," Draco stated giving Allie a smile. She nodded, but her face remained emotionless. For a brief second, Draco thought she had frowned.

"Ten o'clock tomorrow, don't forget," she stated before excusing herself from the table. Draco blinked at her sudden departure.

"Was it something I said?" he asked looking confused.

"She probably is in the middle of a time sensitive brew," Neville said with a shrug. "Don't take it personally. She's a bit... like that sometimes."

"Thanks for letting me know. I just hope we can get along. How is she as a teacher, do you know?"

"She's talented at potions," Professor Flitwick commented having overheard the question. "Much like Professor Snape was, I'm sure the two of you will make a formitable team," he added with a smile. Draco nodded. He glanced around the Great Hall as dinner continued, looking at how everything had been rebuilt. There was a memorial wall engraved with names. He knew many of them had belonged to students here. He doubted any Death Eaters' names were included. He made a note to take a closer look at it later, when he was alone.

Dinner ended and Draco found himself headed back to his chambers. He knew he should be trying to make friends, but the idea of being friends with the people he'd always seen as his elders, it was just strange. He remembered the letter he'd been planning to write Hermione.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _I hardly know where to begin. I've met Professor Alzada Chase, she is the new potions' professor. Have you heard of her? She attended Beauxbatons. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott are both here also. Neville says 'hello'. I hope the Manor isn't too lonely without me there. Feel free to invite Potter and Weaslette if you'd like company. My home is now your home, forever. I promise I'll write you as much as possible, and before you even say it, yes, I'll stay out of trouble. I miss you already, my Hermione._

 _Love forever,_

 _your husband, Draco_

Draco smiled at the note. He wondered if it would be too late to send it tonight and decided it was not. He called his eagle owl, Apollo.

"Take this to my wife, please?" The owl hooted happily and took off into the darkening night sky. Draco watched him until he disappeared entirely. If he was lucky the letter would reach Hermione before she retired for the evening and she would have his words to keep her company while she slept.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Yes, I'm planning to keep this story going, don't forget to review and remind me I promised!**

Hermione glanced out the window and smiled. She recognized Apollo, Draco's owl, with ease. She opened the window wondering how Draco's first day had gone. Apollo landed in front of her and she took the note.

"Stay here while I write a response?" she requested of the owl. He hooted happily landing on her shoulder.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _no, I don't believe I've ever met anyone with that name. Tell Neville I say hello also! So far, the manor hasn't had a chance to get lonely. I did a few small things around the house, went to work, and now I'm dreading sleeping alone in our bed. I think that might be the hardest part of you being gone. I'll be alright, I promise. I might invite Ginny this weekend, or Luna. I wasn't even going to tell you to stay out of trouble, you'd never listen anyway! I miss you too, Draco. I love you so much._

 _Love, your wife forever and always,_

 _Hermione._

Hermione signed the letter with a flourish and attached it to Apollo.

"Here you go, take this on back to Draco, and rustle his hair for me, please?" she asked. The owl hooted. She wondered if he actually understood her or not, but she liked to think he did. With Draco on her mind, she dressed for bed and slid under the sheets. The bed felt cold to her, without Draco there. Silently she cast a warming charm on Draco's side of the bed. It didn't feel like he was there, but at least it wasn't cold any more.

"He'll be back for summer holidays," she reminded herself. A part of her brain wondered if Draco's new duties at Hogwarts would involve him going to Hogsmeade Village, and if so, could she meet him there.

"And book a room in a hotel," she muttered almost wishing she hadn't told him about the job. She knew it was best for both of them, but she hated how they'd had so little time together before he'd left.

"At least he's safe at Hogwarts," she murmured thinking about how former Death Eaters were treated in the wizarding world at the moment. She smiled thinking about Draco sitting at the staff table before finally drifting off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. Professor Allie Chase is my own creation.**

Draco stepped into the new potions' lab. Allie had chosen a room on the first floor, not the dungeons. It was a good room for the subject. The walls were windowless, although someone, possibly Allie had enchanted them to look like windows. Windows in a potions' lab were a horrible idea. The sunlight itself could affect a potion, and Merlin forbid if someone opened one and something from the outside managed to contaminate something.

"Good, you're on time," Allie stated, giving him a smile. She closed the book she'd been studying. Draco couldn't see the title on the tome, but it was bound in black leather with golden gilding on the pages.

Draco felt a chill run down his spine. There was something about the woman, something he couldn't quite place his finger on, that gave him the creeps. He pushed those thoughts aside. He needed this chance. Besides, he was probably reading too much into nothing. Besides, she had been nothing but friendly to him so far.

"I make it a point," Draco replied. "What would you like me to start on?" he asked. He wasn't sure what being her assistant would entail exactly. He knew he'd be involved in some of the lower year classes, freeing Allie up to handle the upper years and the N.E.W.T level students.

"Lesson plans for the first years. I've got the upper ones done already, but I left the first years for you. I want to see what you can do in that aspect. I've also got a few potions that need to be brewed for Hannah in the infirmary. Think you can manage to get both things done at the same time?" she asked. Draco nodded. He'd brewed more than a few fever potions and a couple Pepper-Ups in his time.

"Good, I'm going to go make sure everything is labeled in the student cabinet, call me if you need me," she said, walking out of the room. Draco frowned. He still couldn't share the idea that something was amiss.

"Just my imagination," he muttered, summoning a few sheets of parchment, a quill and the first year potion book. He remembered a fair amount of his first year work. He started scribbling notes while collecting the ingredients he would need for the basic hospital potions. He realized he was missing powdered unicorn horn.

Knowing there was some in the student cabinet, he rose, and walked over to the room where the ingredients were kept. He'd expected to see Allie there organizing them, but she was no where in sight. He shrugged, grabbed the unicorn horn and headed back to the lab. If he could get all these done, his lesson plans completed, he might have a chance to write Hermione back again before lunch. He didn't even notice Allie watching him from behind a tapestry. He didn't see the frown on her face as he went back to his work.


End file.
